


Closing Ceremonies

by The_Unqualified1



Series: 2020 Fódlan Summer Olympics [23]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: All Good Things Come to an End, Anahid/Lenci if you know that reference, Closing Ceremony, Covid canceled the olympics so we met all these awesome people and did this thing, Excitement, F/F, F/M, Fodlan Summer Olympics, M/M, New love, Old Love, Swapping Jerseys, Where to next, that warm fuzzy feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unqualified1/pseuds/The_Unqualified1
Summary: The end of a journey.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Catherine/Shamir Nevrand, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Series: 2020 Fódlan Summer Olympics [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881421
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Closing Ceremonies

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dang guys, imma get emotional, so go read this and then we’ll have our moment at the end.

Byleth stood in the wings of the arena, having broken off from the main group with a wink from her mom telling her she’d cover for her for a few minutes. She took it gladly, slipping away down an empty hall, and now sighing a deep breath as she pressed her back against the cool wall behind her.

They’d done it… it was over. Here they were at the end of the journey and she almost felt like she should pinch herself. She couldn't stop smiling. Couldn't believe how everything had come together. And now it felt like the world was suspended in slow motion.

Her medals hung around her neck and she couldn’t remember ever being this proud. Or this sore. She carried her stiff muscles like a badge of honor, thinking it was proof of how hard she’d worked. The bronze, silver, and two golds around her neck were everything she’d hoped to achieve coming in… but leaving with them was a whole new experience…  _ and then Edelgard... _

A set of footsteps echoing from around the corner pulled her from her reprise and she saw the refined figure of the host herself, Lady Rhea Nabetean, passing by. Her eyes were off in thought and her smile showed a weariness beneath. She imagined her duties had kept her equally busy, and while it was an honor to host it must be almost as exhausting as competing. They caught each other’s eye as they passed and both blinked quietly in surprise at seeing the other.

“Miss Eisner.” She nodded.

“Lady Rhea.” She returned, and received a thin smile.

“Just Rhea is fine dear. Your parents are old friends. We do not need to dwell on formalities.”

“Ok.. Rhea” Byleth said with an awkward nod.

“Are we expecting any more surprises out there today?” She asked with a sly edge. Apparently her opening ceremony antics had given her a bit of a reputation.

“Not from me.” Byleth chuckled.

She hummed in thought before turning back with a wave.

“Well, I’ll see you on the track then. Don't hide out for _ too _ long.”

She supposed she had a point. Probably stolen as much time to herself as she could, time to rejoin the group, and for life to resume at full speed.

Yuri looked over his shoulder as they neared in on the athlete entrance to the arena.

“And what, I repeat,  _ WHAT _ is the one thing we are absolutely not going to do?”

They all collectively groaned and then responded in unison.

_ “Throw anything.” _

He looked at Jeritza for effect.

“Throw anything.” He repeated.

Yuri shook his head with a sigh.

“I hoped I wouldn’t have to ask something so menial of this group, and yet… here we are.”

That earned more giggles from his team.

The group from Leicester walked in through the tunnel, Claude at the front pushing Lorenz’ wheelchair.

“I feel a little like a chauffeur.” He teased.

“Make him do a doughnut.” Leonie called out.

“Or a wheelie.” Raph added.

“You’re all insufferable.” Lorenz commented. But a fond smile was on his lips.

“Hilda, is Holst still talking to the reporter?” Claude called back.

“Yuuupppp. The weightlifting wonder that broke the Leicester gold medal drought.” She rolled her eyes. “On the news at 11. As if he needed a bigger ego over it.”

“Better him than us.” Claude shrugged. Hilda seemed to agree and he smiled, leaning down. “Now, let’s see how fast this thing goes.”

_ “Claude-” _

“Alright everyone ready?” Dimitri asked as they stood in two lines of four facing each other.

The group nodded all the way down.

“I still can’t believe we’re choosing who leads us around the circle this way.” Ingrid said with a shake of her head.

“What, it’s the fairest way!” Sylvain countered, standing across from Annette, who looked absolutely giddy.

“Hanneman, count us down?” Dimitri called out.

The coach stood straighter, arms behind his back and looked between the ready faces.

“Very well. Rock, paper, scissors,  _ shoot. _ ”

“Has anyone seen Petra and Dorothea?” Edelgard asked as they were getting ready to head out to the procession.

“Present!” Came a voice as they turned and saw the two in question come jogging up, Dorothea pulling Petra by the hand behind her, both out of breath.

For a moment she wondered how far they must’ve run to be winded, being the athletes they are, but then noticed the way they were looking at each other, and more obviously the smudged away red lipstick prints along Petra’s chin, cheeks, and lips.

_ Ahh, so that was it. _

“Sorry we’re cutting it the close.” Petra said, her and Dorothea exchanging looks. “But we are having the news.” Petra added.

“Did you finally ask her out!?” Caspar asked enthusiastically.

“Heyyy, I asked her out, thank you very much.” Dorothea said with a pretend scowl, before pulling her close to her shoulder again and smiling.

“But yes, we decided to make it official.” They beamed and Edelgard felt a certain surge of joy for her friend and thought of a pair of cobalt eyes and a smile like the sunrise. It made her stomach warm, but she shook off that feeling to focus on what was next.

“Alright, now that we’re all here, everyone remembers their part?”

“Yes for the hundredth time.” Linhardt said, picking something out of his ear with his pinky.

“We will be ready when you give the command.” Hubert added.

The closing ceremonies were as elaborate and colorful as the opening. No shortage of lightworks, dancers, acrobatics.

A procession of elaborately dressed men and women kicked off the festivities, carrying paper kites cut into the shapes of various creatures. Eagles and wolves and lions and deers amongst them.

An elegant woman dressed in white danced in the center of the stage, twirling two batons that were a light with fire on either end. She twirled and directed them masterfully to an overture of orchestra music.

Live performances rivaling that of a circus with trapeze lines spanning the length of the arena, stilt walkers, and human pyramids and chains among other intricate extravagants choreographed and executed flawlessly.

Every bit of a spectacle that you could imagine was on full display to mark the end of the momentous morning.

Finally, the athletes were directed out in their groups, waving as announcements came out rapid fire, and making their final lap around the arena. (Mercedes leading the Lions, having won the rock paper scissors tournament.) They wore their colored track outfits, lumping them together in units of red, lavender, green, yellow and blue. 

The feeling of fulfilment from each and every one of them was something beautiful in the air. Irreplaceable. Unique. And only lasting for this moment as sparklers blasted at the ends of lighted beams around the perimeter of the grounds.

Every nation came to stand in their respective positions, presented to the crowds gathered and cameras broadcasting them to the viewers at home. The music swelled a final time, and the performers cleared as Lady Rhea and Seteth came forward to take their place once more in the center stage. A time to give final remarks and regards to the athletes, the staff, the volunteers, and the spectators.

She spoke of the heroes of legend and how the competitors themselves brought those fighting spirits to life in every step they’d taken to arrive here. She spoke of the distinction they had carried themselves with throughout the numerous trials. She spoke of how they could and should all hold their heads high, knowing that they’d represented themselves and their nations with dignity and poise.

And she spoke of how this was not the end. While this ceremony would mark the end of these Olympic games, the things that made them Olympians… would still be the same.

Byleth felt the words in her chest as she stood with her team, arms behind her back and leaning most of her weight on her good leg. Her hamstrings had been pulling all day. Her back was sore. And she didn't bother waving during their procession, that was more energy than she was willing to expend.

But the moment was surreal. She looked off to her side as the host finished her speech to catch Edelgard’s eye in the Adrestian group, wanting to share this surrealness with the person that had perhaps made it the most surreal.

As she met that violet she saw a certain mischief that piqued her interest.

‘Get ready.’ She mouthed toward her as the applause broke.

Byleth tilted her head, curious, but more so intrigued to see what they had in store. She wouldn’t have to wait long to find out.

“ _ Now! _ ” Edelgard said as the applause died down, and her group of 8 broke off in different directions. Each one beelined for an athlete from a different nation.

The crowd uttered surprised ooh’s as they saw something unexpected, and waited to see what came next.

Rhea raised her eyebrows but immediately shook her head with a smile.

Another surprise in store… who would have thought?

Dorothea was the first to reach her target and came to stop in front of Ingrid.

“Hey cutie, wanna trade?”

Ingrid blushed at her proximity and boldness and general… essence but nodded looking at the ground as she unzipped her sweats. She had so many outfits in blue from over the years, red would look nice in her closet.

She quickly stripped her outer layer and the two garments passed between hands. She felt something tickle the back of her neck at the sight of the attractive gymnast in her blue jacket.

“Fits like a glove.” She said with a wink.

“Uhh.. yeah… you look really nice in it.”

“Oooh, such a flatterer.” She said back with a grin. “Aren’t you a sight too, look at you all red.” She wasn’t sure if she meant the blush or the top or both. The gymnast gave her an appreciative look. “If I wasn’t newly off the market, you'd be in trouble.”

Ingrid felt in trouble.

Petra was next, breaking off toward the familiar colors of mulberry and gold. She saw her intended target and smiled as she neared.

“Kyra.” She called out. The Brigid athlete perked up at her name and looked surprised to see her coming closer.

“I would like to honor our bond.” She pulled at the collar of her jacket to emphasize and the girl blinked a moment, appearing slightly embarrassed, before giving a curt nod. She made quick work of sliding her arms out of the track hoodie.

“ _ No one deserves these colors more than you. _ ” She spoke in their native tongue as she handed off the garment.

Red and black would always be  _ her  _ colors.  _ Her _ team. _ Her _ nation. But Brigid colors would always be hers too. Two halves that made her whole picture. And she smiled fully, feeling accepted at this moment. Actualized.

“ _ I thank you for saying so. I hope you don’t mind the red and black of a traitor. _ ” She teased back. Kyra shook her head immediately.

“ _ Not a traitor. A proud champion. _ ”

Bernadetta zipped over to the smallest group and saw a boy that looked familiar. She appeared at his side and took a deep breath, willing herself to follow through.  _ You can do this Bernie. You can do this. _

“Umm… e-excuse me?” She said, gathering all the confidence she could.

The boy with light purple hair turned his eyes to her.

“You. I recognize you.”

She clutched her hands tighter together.

“Um… yeah. I-I think we w-went to school together. W-would you…” She took another deep breath. “ _ wouldyouwannamaybeswitchjacketswithme? _ ” 

Yuri blinked, still processing the sentence, but looked down at his jacket and noticed the girls hands fidgeting with the sleeves of her own.

“Jacket. You want... my jacket?” He asked, trying to keep up with her.

She nodded swiftly, feeling her confidence dwindle. He stared for a moment before shrugging.

“Alright then.”

Bernadetta sighed a huge breath she’d been holding and felt a spark of excitement.

_ Heck yeah Bernie. You did that. _

Caspar booked it up to Annette who was standing with her hand in Ashe’s.

“Hey! Do you want to trade! We’re doing a thing!”

“Ok, sure!” She responded enthusiastically. The speed at which the two of them swapped their track hoodies and zipped up their new colors was startling, and the two looked over their shoulders and examined their new gear before swapping a thumbs up and Caspar running off again. It happened so fast Ashe felt like he had whiplash. He’d never met someone else with as much unbridled energy as Annie.

“How do I look?” Annette asked with a smile.

“Stunning, as always.” Ashe beamned seeing her cheeks turn slight red to match her new outerwear. She grabbed his hand with both of hers and shook it excitedly.

“You should trade too Ashe!”

  
He smiled at the notion and looked side to side. He noticed the Leicester gymnast seated in a wheelchair. Sylvain had told them the story of his injury. Ashe could relate. He made a bold choice and ran up to him.

“Hey, pardon me.”

The boy with a purple bob turned, not looking the least bit diminished or embarrassed by his injury. Rather proud given it all. Something Ashe could respect.

“Given the turn of events, would you happen to want to trade colors?” He pulled at the front of his jacket to emphasize and the boy smiled back.

“You, you’re that rower that won gold after his qualifier injury, aren’t you?”

Ashe nodded.

“You know, if things had gone different, you and I would have a similar story to tell. But I’m glad at least one of us achieved it.” He looked serenely off and patted his leg for good measure.

“But no use dwelling. I would be delighted to accommodate you.” He leaned forward in his seat, not looking deterred or dejected, and Ashe felt a certain appreciation for his outlook. Here was someone who had taken a career changing injury in stride, in the middle of a potential gold medal run, and not let it break them. That took guts.

When they swapped jackets he held the yellow and dark grey proudly and watched the other competitor slide on the bright blue and white before giving it an appreciative look.

“I look forward to seeing more good things from you, uhm…”

“Ashe. Ubert.” He reached back and offered his hand for a formal greeting. The man took it with a firm shake.

“Lorenz Hellman Glouchseter. It’s a name you’ll want to remember.”   
Ashe smiled in response.

“It’s a name I will.”

Leonie, seeing what was going down immediately found she wanted to get involved. She caught sight of one of the Garreg Mach athletes and thought how cool it would be to have the colors of the host nation.

“Hey!” She called out to the other woman as she neared. The blonde scraggly hair turned in her direction.

“You wanna go along with this?” She asked gesturing to the people still bouncing about between groups, and Catherine snickered.

“Yeah… I suppose I could join in. Tell me this, what sport do you play?”

“Doubles badminton.” Leonie answered, and then tapped the silver medal she was wearing. “Me and my boy did alright this year.

“Ahh you’re a doubles player too? Beach volleyball.” Catherine said in response, tapping her own medal. “So which one of you is the brawn and which is the brain?”

“Oh boy, I’d usually tell you I’m both. But…” She thought reflectively. “He’s the one that keeps us grounded. So I guess he’s the brains. And don’t let looks deceive you, I could totally kick his ass.” She added.

Catherine laughed heartily, tossing her head back.

“I like you kid. My partner’s the same way.” Catherine smiled. “That’s probably why I married her.”

“Oh wow, it sounds like there’s a great story there.” Leonie said with a smile.

“Ha! Depending on which one of us is telling it, there  _ is. _ ”

Hubert appeared at Byleth’s side and tapped her shoulder, slightly annoyed he hadn't startled her. He’d meant to. But she simply smiled in greeting.

“Hey. Hubert, right?”

“Yes. It appears the lady cares for you, so I will make it my business to as well. But, know this… should you let her down in any capacity-”

“I won't.” Byleth cut him off. That he found annoying too.

“Yes, but  _ should _ you-”

“I won’t. Honest.” She insisted, a confident look that said she meant it. “I won’t let down you, or her.”

“See to it that you don't.” He unzipped his red hoodie with the Eagle pendant emblazoned on it and Byleth smiled, recognizing it as the same one Edelgard had worn to many of their evening rendezvous at the bench.

“Thank you Hubert.” She knew this was his way of trusting her. And that meant Edelgard trusted her.

He nodded without looking at her and shook his fingers impatiently as she tried to ease out of her jacket. Took her a bit longer with her stiff shoulders, but she succeeded and handed over her green and silver coat.

“Think you can pull that off?” She asked, trying a joke at their new dynamic.

“Hardly my usual colors.” He said dismissively but slid it on over his black undershirt. “But it will suffice.”

After seeing the scene unfolding Byleth elbowed her brother to her side.

“Now’s your chance.”

When he looked back at her dumbly as if not understanding she sighed deeply.

“If you don't go talk to that diver I swear…” She warned and Bob chuckled in response. He knew his sister well enough to not need the end of the threat and to know that whatever she came up with would be done.

“Fine fine.” Berith agreed, breaking off through the groups and pushing his way over to the small group of lavender and light grey. The tall man with the light blonde ponytail and broad shoulders stood like a statue amongst them. Unmoving. Unmoved. Unbothered. Just observing. But he was a sight all the same. Berith neared, not sure what he should be feeling. He expected to second guess himself, or want to pull back. But when their eyes met he just felt… like smiling. And so he did.

What was crazier, was when the diver…  _ smiled back. _

Linhardt walked to the closest person he saw, which happened to be a Leicester rower. He waved as he neared to the shorter girl with light white hair.

“It would seem we are attempting a human behaviors test to see if we start a ripple effect so to speak. It presents a potential for a wave of similar actions to take place after our initial disruption. Interesting no?”

“It seems like they’re all being a bunch of idiots. But here.” Lysithea pulled off her coat and balled it up before throwing it at him with lightning speed.

“Fascinating.” He said as he shrugged and began to shimmy out of his coat.

“You there!” Ferdinand called out as he ran up to his target.

Sylvain turned to look surprised.

“My name is Ferdinand Von Aegir, and I would like to invite you to join in this momentous occasion and swap coats with me!”

Sylvain looked with a half smirk at the boy's energy and presentation of it all.

“Sure Mr. Aegir. I guess I could be down.” He slipped off his blue coat with the white highlights and noticed the gold medal around his neck.

“What’d you win it in?” Sylvain asked.

“Equestrian! Myself and Victory Von Aegir the Golden!” He pumped a fist in what he assumed he thought was a dignified pose as he beamed at his accomplishment.

“Hmm… isn’t that like, the horse doing all the work?” Sylvain asked as they swapped jackets and for a moment the stunned look on Ferdiand’s face was everything.

“Certainly not sir. What is your event?”

“Pommel horse.”

“Ahh! You see! Do you not coax the steed to do what you wish it to in your event as well?”

“Hnn… something like that?” Sylvain conceded.

“Yes! It is the same! And now we have the jacket of fellow knightriders.” he flexed once more for good measure before saluting and walking off. “I bid you ado.”

Sylvain couldn’t help chucklin as he went.

That was one interesting cat.

Raph found himself moving through the chaos and nearly bumped into one of the shorter competitors in the field.

“Oh! Excuse me.” Flayn said as she caught herself.

“No worries! Hey, I like your coat.”

“I like yours too.” The girl smiled back. “It’s the same color as my mother's favorite flowers…” She said, a soft semi-sad sound ringing true. Raph looked down at his massive jacket, then the girl's small frame.

“Yeah? Well that settles it, you’ve got to have this one then. Tradesies?”

“Oh truly? That would be wonderful.” She beamed as they both ended up handing off their coats to each other.

The yellow coat practically swallowed Flayn whole. It went down to her knees and blocked all of her neck from view but she smiled brightly in it.

“Wont my jacket be too small to fit you?” She suddenly asked.

“Nah, don’t worry bout it. It’s not for me, my little sister is going to  _ love this. _ ” He tied the sleeves around his neck wearing it like a cape and grinned.

Edelgard finally arrived at her mark, and came to stand before Hilda, who was still holding Marianne’s hand between her own.

“Hey, Hilda. Can I borrow your jacket?” She said with a slightly sassy smile.

“Just this last time.” She fired back, but they both felt the air between them. A calm respect that spoke to their shared history instead of the anonymous hostility it had been before. It was nice, and something she hadn’t expected to gain from these events. They were quick to slide out of the sleeves and trade, a knowing smile between them.

“In the future, I think they’ll look better on her shoulders than mine.” Edelgard added nodding toward Marianne, and a soft blush came to her cheeks. Hilda turned to look at her girlfriend, unable to stop the goofy grin that followed.

“Yeah, I think it will too.”

“Excuse me.”

Dimitri appeared to their side and smiled, nodding toward the couple.

“Might you want to trade as well?” He asked Marianne, who looked slightly surprised.

“It sounds silly but your hair matches my jacket and mine matches yours. I don’t know much about style… but I thought that might be as good a reason as any.” He chuckled scratching his neck and Marianne nodded kindly, before replacing her yellow and charcoal with the blue and white.

Edelgard looked at her step-brother.

“Following my lead?” She asked him.

He chuckled.

“Backing you up, you could say.”

“Oh Mercie!” Constance appeared at her side beaming. “Would you indulge a noble such as myself with the jacket of a fellow bronze medalist?”

Mercedes laughed into the back of her hand.

“Of course Constance. But I would prefer to think of it as swapping jackets with a dear friend.”

“Yes, I suppose above any stations I may feel or hold myself to… friend of yours is one of my proudest titles.” She said, smiling beyond her usual exterior to someone much more familiar. More important.

“I’m happy to hear it.” Mercedes said grinning back.

Balthus looked around for someone his size, wondering if it was futile, before seeing the weightlifter from Faerghus and his eyes going wide. He hustled over.

“Hey bro, you wanna, ya know?” He whistled and pointed between them. Dedue looked down at his own apparel before looking back up at the new figure.

“Trade?” He asked.

“Yeah, that’s the idea my man. Not a lotta guys match me in sheer muscle. Think we’d be of a similar build.” Dedue nodded and started pulling off the large track top, revealing his larger physique. The man nodded appreciatively.

“Dang bro, you lift?” He asked, stripping down his own lavender and grey. Dedue looked down at himself than back at the other man.

“Yes. I could lift you,  _ bro. _ ” He tried back, earning a laugh from the burly fighter.

“I bet you could, big guy. Good on ya.” He said with a playful punch to the shoulder.

Claude smiled as he leaned his elbows on the back of Lorenz’ wheelchair. The hub-bub of it all was quite the sight... and he for once wasn’t the one who caused it. Twice now, there had been someone else stirring the pot. With phenomenal results.

He looked off to his side and saw a boy from Garreg Mach that looked… like him. Which was to say he stood out from those around him. Darker complexion, dark curls…  _ Almyran. _

He straightened up and broke off toward the boy.

“Hey.” He greeted.

“Hey.” The boy said back looking at him, slightly weary.

“Hey, seeing what's going on here… one Alymyran to another, I don't want to wear that green and neon yellow. Do you?”

Cyril blinked before quickly shaking his head no.

“Me neither. So I’m thinking  _ we _ should trade before one of them breaks over this way. Sound good?”

Cyril nodded and shrugged off the sleeves of his shoulder, and Claude did the same. When they stood in their exchanged colors a certain smile passed between the two transplants.

“Looking good kid.” Claude smiled, seeing the spitting image of his younger self dressed in Leicester colors standing before him. They’d always been his best colors.

Shamir hung back in the chaos, arms crossed, ready to ignore the whole scope of it, but she looked over her shoulder back toward the center and caught sight of the sailor she’d met those years ago. She smiled in spite of herself and went toward the boy.

“So, is the world everything you hoped it’d be?” She asked as she neared.

Igantz perked up immediately at her arrival.

“And more…” He added with a shy nod. “There’s still a lot to see… there may always be. But I want to be there looking for it.”

“That’s the spirit.” She congratulated. “You want some new digs for that journey?”

He blinked with a goofy kind grin.

“I’d be honored.”

Shamir chuckled.

“Don’t make a big deal out of it kid.”

Felix stood with his arms crossed watching the hooligans come and go. He heard someone appear at his side and recognized one of the independent athletes.

“Ridiculous isn’t it.” Hapi nodded, her arms crossed as well.

“Completely. We can’t seem to get through one ceremony without making a scene.”

“Yeah for real.”

“...”

“...”

“So you wanna trade?” Hapi asked nonchalantly.

“Yeah… sure.” Felix said, unzipping his hoodie as she did the same.

Ladislava smiled at the insanity her group of kids had caused. She wondered if she’d get a complaint or canned, but couldn’t care either way. She was proud of everything they’d achieved, including this. There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see the Leicester team coach, a refined older woman.

“Yoohoo, your kids are putting on quite the show!” Manuela said with a smile.

“Thanks. They’re something alright. You’re… Dorothea’s old coach, yeah?” She added.

“That’s me.”

“She speaks very highly of you.” Ladislava returned with a nod. “You did good with her.”

“As did you my dear, taking her to new heights and helping her take her place in history.” She smiled with such sentiment that it almost made Ladi’s heart ache. “Anywho, one coach to another I thought we might get in on this little game of theirs.”

Ladi accepted, and took to sliding off her own red and black outer layer, not missing the way the older woman studied her stripped down to her tank top. She was no slouch in fairness.

“See something you like?” Ladi couldn’t help but taunt.

“Very much so.” She said with an appreciative grin, not the least bit deterred, and damn if she didn't see exactly where Dorothea got it from. “Well thank you coach. I’ll leave you be, and… if you ever wanted to swap coaching tips or see this jacket again, I left my number in that pocket.” She pointed toward the gold and black material with a wink and walked off toward her athletes.

Ladi patted the pocket feeling the piece of paper folded inside and smiled. Maybe she would.

“Hanneman!” He turned over his shoulder to see Randolph coming up with a wave. He smiled at the competitor and offered a shake of the hand.

“Good to see you Bergliez. Congrats again on your medal.”

“Well you and your ward didn’t make it easy on me. I have no doubt it will be difficult for me to hold onto. With all that said...” He tugged the front of his jacket. “Care to indulge me?” Hanneman nodded.

“Just this once old friend.” He smiled.

Alois bounded back over to his group, smiling in his new bright orange and white pine stripes.

“Looking good coach.” Catherine said, feeling the need to block out the light radiating off the man from his clashing colors.

“Thank you Catherine! You’re right of course. A wonderful wrestling woman from Morfis offered to trade with me, and I have to say, I think I found my new color.”

“Well, isn’t that something.” Catherine called with a thumbs up before turning back to Shamir with wide eyes and shaking her head, earning a warm chuckle from her wife.

Anahid smiled watching the athletes running around her. All trying to find someone to trade with, laughing with new friends they’d made and hugging old ones they’d known through years of competition. She enjoyed the energy of it all, but held tightly to her sleeves, content to keep her red. Lenci would look cutest in red…

She imagined coming home to her wife and draping the garment over her shoulders, a dashing crimson with her smile like a summer morning. Then placing the silver medal around her neck with a soft kiss on the cheek. It’d be like witnessing her becoming the athlete she’d helped her blossom into after all these years. And she couldn’t wait.

The crowds had merged, no longer standing by nations but more as people, and Edelgard found a sense of pride in that.  _ As it should be. _ She thought as she made her way through the controlled chaos to see the tousled head of indigo hair she’d been looking for.

She walked up to her side and supported her gingerly, knowing she was still a bit gimpy. She was met with a kind smile and the cobalt eyes that glowed like gemstones.

“What do you think?” Edelgard asked, gesturing at the scene around them. “Did we surprise you?”

“Yes you did. But I’ll know now to expect the unexpected when it comes to you.” She smiled with that soft, simple way she did that Edelgard was coming to adore more and more. She reached her arm around her waist and held her closer. Edelgard found she quite liked it this way.

They hadn’t talked much about what came next, knowing that a serious commitment would be hard to lock down. Neither could ask the other to sacrifice on their account, and both would have commitments and press and events in the wake of this. There was a promise of eventually that hung between them… and she hoped it was sooner than later they could choose a path… and hopefully one together. But for now she was content… leaning against her side and sharing this moment.

“You look good in red.” She added, flattening out the hem of the jacket.

“Yeah? It’s growing on me.” Byleth said with a smile.

“Good.” Edelgard responded, and threw caution to the wind once more, leaning up the last few inches to steal a kiss.

  
  


Byleth stood in the empty dorm room, a duffle bag over her shoulder. She had a feeling she couldn’t quite name as she looked around the space. There had been many emotions running rampant through these last trying weeks, but she felt… full. Almost overflowing with things that were new and exciting and enthralling... and like that light at the end of the tunnel she’d been chasing was there. Right there. Like she’d found it. And it had eyes of violet and a smile like the moon.

And now… she was about to get on a plane and fly away from it.

There was a two finger knock on the open door behind her.

“You ready?” Berith asked.

She froze where she stood.

And the answer felt so simple. Like something she should have known, but had lost in the distractions around her. But admitting it… felt like clearing a path. Felt like embracing that light.

“Actually…” She said turning toward her brother. “I don’t think I am.”

Byleth saw her parents pausing in the background.

“I have somewhere else to be.” She said as the dots connected around her. For everything she’d put on the line physically in the last month… it was time to do the same emotionally.

Their faces said they already knew, her father crossing his arms. Her brother slapping her shoulder with a smirk and an ‘about time’ and her mother beaming, putting a hand to her cheek.

“I’d say you do.”

Byleth ran past them smiling, feeling free. Yeah her legs were still sore, yeah running with the duffle bag was awkward, and yeah, she only had a brief idea of where to go from here. But it felt like enough. It was all enough… because  _ she _ was more than enough.

Edelgard walked through the emptied out athletes parking lot, keys jingling in her hand. She’d said her goodbyes, made her peace, stayed back to make sure everything was handled smoothly with their departure, and  _ certainly _ wasn’t thinking about a certain Garreg Mach athlete who… was standing by her car?

She looked up meeting her eye, question looming, but that sunrise smile quickly distracted her from any chance at asking.

“Hey.” She said with a slight toothy grin.

“Hey yourself.” Edelgard said back with a curious raise of her eyebrow. “Need a lift?” She asked, unsure what else to say.

Byleth straightened up from where she was leaning against her car and took a few steps toward her.

“Yeah, I could use one.”

“Where to?” Edelgard asked curiously.

“Wherever you’re going?” She said back, a small, hopeful smile under those piercing eyes.

One that had Edelgard suddenly grinning ear to ear.

Her heart rate skipped at an erratic rate as she tried to process the weight of it.

_ She chooses… me? _

She cleared her throat to try and hide her growing elation.

“Well… alright then. If you’re sure?” Edelgard came closer until she stood before her and took a hand in hers.

Byleth’s grin grew brighter than the sun at any time of day. She dropped her bag and lifted her up, too happy to remember she was sore, and spun her around laughing. Edelgard started laughing too, swatting at her shoulder for their ridiculous display.

When her feet hit the ground again she couldn’t help herself she pressed her lips down into the waiting smile of Edelgard’s, resting her forehead against hers when they broke apart.

“I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo. Let’s try and say it all before I run outta characters or composure.  
> Guys for one, it is so cool that you read this thing. If you’re reading this thing, if you read any of the chapters thank you. Cause everyone that put any level of work into it or enthusiasm is a part of it, and that’s pretty freaking cool.
> 
> Second my biggest biggest thanks to every one of the writers and beta readers that said yes to this unproven untested project. They had to put in a lot of work, put up with our notes, collaborate with a bunch of strangers they didn’t know a few months ago, and they made this. Like... I can not thank them enough for the work they produced the time they took, the level of effort and care that they put into this.  
> Like I can not say enough times how much gratitude... adoration... enthusiasm... and undying love I have for all of them. As a writer you think I’d have the words for that group of kids, but I don’t. They’re incredible people that I can not get enough of and that I will forever sing the praises of. I’d cut a finger off for any one of them. 
> 
> Third the highest of praises to my co-mod and platonic parent partner Ash. We freaking did it. We did the thing. The crazy thing we were thinking about doing in June after one of our random chit chats? WE DID IT.  
> Imma go collapse for a bit. Go feel these feelings and let my typers have a break.
> 
> Thank you again everyone :)  
> Hope you enjoyed the ride.  
> What were your highlights?! Favorite events? Favorite characters? Storylines? Moments?  
> We wanna know ❤️


End file.
